


this is entertainment

by bqdfantasy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Slash, sort of dark?, tony stark rules the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bqdfantasy/pseuds/bqdfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's the year 2012, and Tony Stark rules the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In which Tony took over the world after Iron Man, and events change accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dear future, i bought you

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so any errors are my own fault. I know next to nothing about spaceships and the energy required; I mostly made that bit up, I'm afraid.
> 
> Title and chapter title from Innerpartysystem's [Don't Stop](http://youtu.be/QSSmdHfNqD4).

It's the year 2012, and Tony Stark rules the world. He has done since four years ago, since he went up on a stage in front of the press and told them that he was Iron Man, and then set about cleaning the world up. And somewhere along the line, he figured that it would just be easier, simpler, to take over the whole world; that way, they would have to do what he wanted, and if they were all united under one big Stark banner, what could they possibly have to fight about? So Tony took over the world, and it was pathetically easy, really, because everything is StarkTech nowadays, and if it's StarkTech - hell, if it's technology at all - then he and JARVIS can get into it. And so he takes over the world, cheerfully and easily, and nobody dares to try and stop him. Even Rhodey and Pepper stay silent, maybe because they know that there's nothing they can do, maybe because they genuinely agree with him, who knows? But by 2009, the world is his, and then in 2010, he's dying. The arc reactor in his chest is killing him, and that's a problem, because he knows that the instant he leaves them alone, the second he lets them be, they'll all go back to killing each other over stupid things, using his weapons to murder innocent people when they ought to be helping them.

Luckily for him, Fury, who hadn't agreed with his takeover but who also hadn't done anything to stop it, comes to help him, with a box of his father's tricks, and Tony builds himself a new element to put in his chest, and he's alive, and he rules the world, and everything is brilliant. Shortly after that, he and Pepper try a relationship.

In 2011, he and Pepper break up. It just wasn't working; they knew each other too well, had spent too many years in the positions of Mr Stark and his personal assistant, and so they make a mutual decision to end it on friendly terms, and he's still fine. Maybe he locks himself away in his workshop for almost a week afterwards, but hey, he comes out eventually, and once he's woken up after passing out in the lift he looks at what he made, and he smiles, and he starts planning to bring humanity to the stars. He's designed a spacecraft far better than anything the idiots at NASA could make, and he briefly wonders why he never did that before. Then he hands Pepper the plans, talks to her about how he's going to announce this to his subjects around the world, and then he does another press conference.

"We're going to the stars, ladies and gentlemen and everything in between," he tells them, grinning, and when they've all shut up after the initial babble, he explains his plans for... for so much, really. He tells them how, by 2013, he plans for there to be a base on Mars, and another on the Moon. He hints that, if they all try hard enough, they might have the moon base by 2012. And the best part is, with his technology, he's certain that he can make that a reality. The new spaceships are powered by arc reactors only a little bigger than the one in his chest, and their efficiency is massively improved from anything that he's built before. He has every intention of modifying one to replace the one currently in him when he gets a chance, but for now, he focuses on the space project. He names it StarkSpace - unoriginal, maybe, but it fits the classic naming pattern of Stark products, and that makes people automatically recognise it as Stark, the best of the best. Or so Pepper says. He lets her deal with most of the PR, and concentrates on making it happen.

Sure enough, by April 2012, the first spacecraft, carrying everything needed to set up the base, has been sent off. It was so much easier to get things like that done fast when you were obscenely rich and didn't need to consult any governments - not that any existed any more, of course. Tony watches from the main control room, grinning, as his StarkShip lands on the Moon, and the people inside start to set up.

Then Coulson phones, and everything starts to go to shit.

Tony ignores the call at first; he's busy. This is his moment - or one of them, anyway, there have been lots over the past four years, like when he brought world peace - and he's not gonna let Coulson be boring. And then Coulson gets past his security protocols, which is more than a little annoying.

The main control room is in the penthouse of the recently built Stark Tower (which is also powered by an arc reactor; most things are these days), because he can. Coulson steps out of the lift, and the technicians and various other boring people scattered around cast him nervous glances. Tony just raises the bottle of champagne he'd opened when the StarkShip landed, and greets him with, "Security breach."

Coulson doesn't smile. He inclines his head slightly.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk," he says. Tony groans.

"Really?" he demands. "Now? I'm _busy_ , Coulson." He waves the bottle for emphasis. "I am a very busy man. Ruling the world is a full time job, you know."

Coulson just watches him with that annoying unnerving stare that all SHIELD agents seem to be able to do. With an exaggerated sigh, Tony pushes himself to his feet, and follows Coulson into another room, one that's empty. And how does Coulson know the layout of Tony's tower so well, anyway? Tony stands there, tapping his foot and drinking champagne, and frowns at the agent.

SHIELD are... tricky. They aren't technically under his jurisdiction; a couple of years ago, he negotiated with Fury that if SHIELD left him alone, he'd leave them alone. He'd even make them stuff if they paid him. Both of them have mostly held to that agreement, and when one of them breaks it, it's usually something serious. Tony really, really doesn't want it to be something serious, not now, not when he's just begun the first human settlement off planet.

Coulson places his briefcase on the table, flipping it open to reveal a screen. Tony recognises the design; it's something he made a couple of years ago, pretty much obsolete now, and he points that out to Coulson, who ignores him. Various images flicker onto the screen, and Coulson selects one, turning the screen to face Tony, who rolls his eyes, sliding his hands across the screen to send the images flying into the air.

Tony watches the video, frowning. He watches "Loki" take the Tesseract, mentally curses at himself for finding him so attractive, and closes the window once the video is over, flicking to the other files, descriptions and pictures and [REDACTED] all over them. He rolls his eyes at the last; he'll just hack into SHIELD later and find out, and Coulson probably knows. It's one of the things not quite covered under his agreement with SHIELD; he hacks their files, they try to hack into his and fail miserably at getting past JARVIS.

The files are all about the other potential members of the Avenger Initiative. Fury had approached him way back when to ask him about it, before anyone except Tony realised Tony's plans for the world. Natasha Romanov he knows; she stabbed him once, and he still holds a bit of a grudge about that. Clint Barton he's never met, and maybe never will, since Loki has him now. Thor, who's apparently Loki's brother and an alien, is a little more interesting; Tony's known since he started the StarkSpace program that he would probably have to deal with aliens at some point, and if he could get Earth in an alliance with Asgard early... Then there's Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Tony turns to Coulson with a smirk.

"Does he know about the whole no more America thing yet?" he asks.

Coulson answers, very calmly, "No. The Director decided to leave that to you, since you were the one who caused that."

Tony snickers. "Nice little wake-up call for the Cap, huh?" He plucks the holographic Tesseract out of the air, turning it in his hand. "So, what exactly is Fury after?"

"He wants you to act as a consultant. He's also calling in Doctor Bruce Banner, an expert on gamma radiation, to search for the Tesseract."

That catches Tony's interest. "Banner?" he asks. "The guy who turns into a giant green rage monster?" Tony gestures at the screen, and JARVIS obligingly interprets his actions and pulls up the file on Banner. Tony can feel himself grinning as he reads it; Banner sounds _awesome_.

"I'll do it," he decides. "But only because I want to meet Banner." He could bring Banner in himself, of course, but people don't usually take it too well when they get forced to come see him.

Coulson nods as though he had never expected Tony to refuse - which he probably hadn't, actually, the man has a way of getting Tony to help SHIELD, which is probably why Fury almost always sends Coulson to deal with him. 

"I'll leave the files with you," he tells Tony, and then he leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Tony stands in the room alone, champagne all but forgotten, and puts down the holographic Tesseract to pull up the video of Loki again. He smirks to himself.

"This is going to be _fun_ ," he murmurs, and then he exits the room to continue supervising the colonisation of the Moon. The video of Loki rotates slowly in the air behind him, and JARVIS quietly saves it to one of his personal files.


	2. Hiatus

Hi

This is just to say that I'm putting this fic on hiatus for an indefinite period. There are several reasons for this.

1\. To be honest, I am not actually that active in the Avengers fandom any more. D:  
2\. I genuinely have no idea where this fic is going.  
3\. I've started college, and my workload is ridiculous.

So. I'm really sorry to any of you who might've been waiting for another chapter, but... :(

Sorry again.

~Kathryn


End file.
